La Mamba Negra
by narushizu4ever
Summary: Creyeron deshacerse de mí, creyeron que su pesadilla había acabado, Pues están muy equivocados esto apenas empieza...Fic Para el Reto: "Ten miedo, ten mucho miedo" De el foro la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


** La mamba negra **

**Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto no gano dinero por esto, El fic va para el reto: Ten Miedo, Ten mucho miedo del foro "La aldea oculta entre las hojas" **

_**Advertencia: **__Este fic puede traumar al lector contiene escenas violentas y se recomienda si no toleras eso abstener de leerlo…favor de firmar la nota de consentimiento gracias_

_Atte:Narushizu4ver_

* * *

_El olor a sangre y muerte inunda la aldea, aquí estaba Konoha sumergida en un mar de llamas._

_Ah Konoha la gran aldea más avanzada y poblada de las cinco de la alianza shinobi ahora estas sin esperanza._

_Se podría decir que solo quedo una sobreviviente….aunque dejo de estar viva hace años._

_-Y pensar que esto estaba repleto de buenos ninjas...-_recordaba la única persona en esa aldea mientras comía unos dulces con gran voracidad-_Bueno ya ni modo, creo que él que más me dio pelea fue Lord Hokage_ _con él un poco más y juro que tendría que activar la segunda parte del sello maldito-_suspiro.

_Vio a la torre Hokage donde desde uno de los barandales se encontraba Hiruzen Sarutobi a medio decapitar y faltante de un brazo. _

_La mujer sonrío con tristeza para luego suspirar y volar a la torre del Hokage gracias a sus nuevas habilidades._

_Una vez ahí pudo ver toda clase de ninjas muertos de todas las maneras posibles: Quemados, mutilados, estrangulados_ _y desmembrados._

_Vaya río de sangre que había no se identificaba de quien era la sangre toda tirada en el suelo y manchada en techo y paredes. Los médicos la tendrán difícil identificando todo…Claro si hubiera aún médicos vivos._

_Finalmente paro su vuelo ocultando sus alas nuevamente dentro de su cuerpo y abrió las puertas de la habitación frente a ella…La oficina del Hokage. Tal y como la había dejado antes de irse a comer sus preciadas golosinas. Y al parecer no era la única que tenía hambre…_

_-"Entonces Homura-san y Kohane-san, ¿Se están divirtiendo?"-pregunto la recién llegada con un gesto de diversión al ver a los consejeros de ex-Hokage ser torturados por sus serpientes._

_Más ellos solo gritaban de dolor y se dedicaban a verla con odio cosa que hizo a la mujer reír ligeramente._

_-¡Oh vamos no me miren así!-les pidió aún con tono divertido-Se merecen esto y más por lo que me hicieron…-sentencio en tono sombrío borrando su sonrisa._

_Ojo por ojo y diente por diente, aunque esto era nada en comparación con lo que ella sufrió…_

_-Por favor déjanos explicarte…-pedía el anciano viendo a responsable de su sufrimiento con cara de súplica…_

_La mujer solo suspiro viéndolo de forma neutra acercándose al viejo ninja despacio. Y le sonrío de forma amable dándole esperanzas._

_-Temo que el tiempo de explicaciones y negociaciones a terminado Homura-san –respondió con un tono oscuro adornado por una sonrisa macabra._

_No pasaron ni diez segundos antes de que el viejo hombre fuera asesinado siendo atravesado por una katana desde la boca hasta su cráneo. La responsable de aquél acto sonrió complacida, Uno menos._

_-¡Asesina, Enferma, Traidora…!-le gritaba un sinfín de insultos Koharu que había sido amiga y compañera del difunto anciano._

_-¡Cállate de una maldita vez anciana decrepita!-ordeno la otra dándole una fuerte bofetada a la vieja concejal._

_La retirada kunoichi solo guardo silencio sin poder sobarse la herida y por las garras que tenía su atacante tenía un poco de sangre escurriendo sobre su mejilla._

_-¿Repacemos los echos quieres?-le dijo su acompañante-Veamos…Orochimaru si bien me borro la memoria no fue el único, Tras volver de Konoha y ser repudiada por años encontré la felicidad, el amor y la amistad. ¿Y qué hicieron ustedes?-Al no obtener respuesta la interrogante golpeo nuevamente a la consejera._

_-Agh-se quejó finalmente la debilitada mujer con ambas megillas ahora ensangrentadas._

_-¡Deja de quejarte de una puta vez y dime que hicieron ustedes!-le reclamo la otra mientras incrementaba la fuerza del agarre de sus serpientes hacia la pobre mujer._

_-Fue lo mejor para la aldea…-respondió con dificultad la anciana._

_-¿Lo mejor para la aldea dices?-la despiadada encapuchada estallo a carcajadas-¡Mira a tu alrededor tu precioso hogar ahora arde en llamas y no quedan supervivientes!-señalo._

_La anciana solo guardo silencio sin verla, su orgullo no le permitiría ver a la cara de la otra._

_-¿Ah, con que no quieres verme?, Pues muy bien cumpliré tu último deseo-en cuestión de segundos los ojos de la anciana fueron quitados de su lugar por las manos de la entidad sedienta de venganza._

_Ahora en la habitación reinaban los gritos por parte de la veterana y donde antes se encontraban sus globos oculares había un río de sangre en ambos lados. Ahora solo faltaba el golpe de gracia tomo su katana y partió a la mujer a la mitad de una sola estocada limpia e indolora…Oh bueno al menos a la responsable no le dolió._

_-Terminen la fiesta chicos-chasqueo los dedos indicando a sus serpientes comerse cuanto puedan de ambos cadáveres._

_Los reptiles simplemente obedecieron y se acercaron a aquellos demacrados cuerpos los engulleron cual pequeños ratones y de ellos no quedo nada, su dueña sonrío complacida._

_-Ahora solo queda un lado a donde ir…-Sonrío con melancolía acercándose a una de las ventanas de la oficina del el Hokage y volviendo a emprender vuelo._

_Había olor a fuego y muerte por todas partes, claro que a ella no le afecta, Ya nada podría hacerlo…_

_Y pensar que todo esto se pudo haber evitado, Pero como siempre esos cretinos de los concejales creían saberlo todo y "Para hacer que la paz perdurara" destrozaron su vida._

_¿Ahora quien ríe al último?_

_Finalmente llego a su destino un pequeño jardín lleno de flores bien cuidadas donde se encontraban tres lapidas. _

_-Lamento la demora…Pero he terminado todo lo que tenía que hacer-hablo con una de las tumbas._

_La mujer se quedó viendo en silencio mientras leía en epitafio que decía: "Aquí se encuentra Kakashi Hatake el ninja copia gran shinobi, maestro, amigo, esposo y padre"_

_¿Cómo es la vida no?, Se había enamorado, se había casado y esperaba una familia junto con el amor de su vida, Pero al final de cuentas todo le fue arrebatado, Todo porque te creen una traidora un peligro un monstruo… _

_Siguió leyendo la tumba continua, Esta era más pequeña que la anterior, "Aquí yace Hanami Hatake "La dulce flor de Konoha" amada hija murió sin siquiera haber dicho sus primeras palabras"._

_Su sufrimiento, aquel dolor que sentía al haber perdido a su hija no se lo deseaba a nadie es por eso que perdono la vida de Kurenai y Asuma enviándolos inconscientes a un lugar fuera de la aldea y esperando que no fueran a regresar jamás._

_La paz de aquel lugar fue interrumpida por un ruido que venía de los alrededores, pero en vez de alterarse se mantuvo quieta y sonrío ligeramente._

_-¡Anko-sensei!-grito un niño rubio apareciendo en su fase de zorro de dos colas señal que daba a entender que aún no sacaba todo su poder._

_La kunoichi permaneció inmóvil, tranquila y serena sin ninguna emoción en el rostro._

_-Vaya gusano sabía que tú no podrías morir así de fácil…veo que la nueva generación no está del todo perdida-lo saludo de forma tranquila con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_-¡Deje esa actitud hipócrita!, ¿¡Acaso no ve lo que ha hecho!?-le señalo furioso la aldea y ella volteo hacia su destrozado hogar._

_-¿Deje en quiebra la tienda de dangos?-fue su respuesta encogiéndose de hombros con desinterés._

_Eso hizo que el Uzumaki se enojara más toda la aldea, sus maestros, amigos…Todos y cada uno muertos._

_Y esa mujer parecía no importarle. Solo miraba con una sonrisa tranquila todo lo que ella misma había provocado._

_-Usted…usted… ¡Desgraciada!-Naruto se lanzó contra ella en su forma de semi Kyubi._

_Sin embargo Anko lo recibió tranquila y esquivo todo su ataque con suma facilidad. La pelea duro bastante siempre en las mismas, él la atacaba y ella lo esquivaba._

_-Ríndete no podrás ganarme-declaro la jounin con calma mientras seguía esquivando._

_Ella había acabado con todos sus enemigos, Orochimaru fue el primero en caer el pobre tonto jamás se dio cuenta que ella había ocultado el echo e poder pasar a todas las fases que el sello maldito le otorgaba. Ah decir verdad ella jamás lo habría sacado si esos tontos del consejo no hubieran acabado con su familia._

_-¡No me rendiré luchare por mis amigos, Luchare por cada hombre mujer y niño que usted asesino a sangre fría!-declaro el oji azul mientras que la otra solo sonreía ligeramente._

_-No lo conseguirás pero…Adelante inténtalo-le animo con una sonrisa triste._

_Naruto apretó los dientes y de nuevo se dispuso a atacarla, una y otra vez más no entendía el por qué Anko no lo esquivaba y menos porque no recibía daño._

_-Te estas quedando sin chakra niño, deberías descansar…-sugirió la kunoichi indicando que se acostara en el pasto del lugar._

_El Jinchiruki más que estar enojado ante el comentario estaba confundido, ¿Por qué de repente ella estaba tan tranquila?_

_-Igual yo estoy cansada…ahora todo lo que quiero es descasar en paz-musecito la peli lila recostándose en el suelo y viendo el cielo con una sonrisa._

_-Usted verdaderamente es rara Anko-sensei-comento el genin bajando la guardia ligeramente no sabía porque pero la actitud de la maestra le parecía pacífica._

_-Jaja y no sabes cuánto-Dijo entre risas de alegría la amante del dulce._

_De repente un extraño viento helado inundo el lugar haciendo que a Naruto se le complicara ver para cuando el extraño evento paso la jounin ya no estaba._

_El oji azul trato de buscarla pero al no fijarse por el camino se tropezó con un arbusto, Lo extraño era que este tenía una textura dura como si de una roca se tratase._

_Uzumaki aún en el suelo indago más encontrándose con una tercera lapida y cuál fue su sorpresa al leer el epitafio._

"_Aquí yace Anko Mitarashi, guerrera formidable, esposa, madre y traidora de Konoha y enemiga con el apodo de __**La mamba negra**__"_

* * *

¡Listo espero que les haya justado y si me traume a alguien espero que no sea permanente! xD

Por fa review para saber su opinión y posible grado del trauma (¿?)

_._


End file.
